Brother's of the 4th hokage
by Masterclassdragon500
Summary: What if Minato had three brother's that took care of naruto as he grows up follow Yoko the jutsu maker and the oldest Iga the middle son and the reaper of the leaf and the young adopted brother kenshi with plasma kekkie genkai see how this fun adventure gos on in the leaf village
1. Chapter 1

**hi im the masterclassbragon and im here to guve a good story and to tell you im holding a tournament to find the best swordsman so reviw and tell me wjo you want to see clash swords and if someone wants to make this story a manga let me know what site you'll put it on so i can see it**

Epilogue.

It was after the kyubi attack 3 men stood before the 3rd hokage as they stood the 3rd held in his arms a new born that not only was kust born but also had in him the kyubi. Lord 3rd looked at the 3 and said now you know why your here? A man with blond spiky hair in a ponytail and standard leaf uniform and a white coat responded . we're here to talk about the boy and what to be done with him? Right said the 3rd hokage it's about what your brother wanted of him and im afraid after to night the villagers will need a scapegoat of there grif and hatedred so no one will take him and his godfather is not here so that leaves you 3 brother's to take care of him Yoko you wanted the old rundown bath house by the newer hot springs right ? Then the older brother with thr blond spiky hair in the ponytail said yas sir i was going to fix it up for houseing perpos why ? Becoues i and ordered that to be done for you yoko look at his leader with a puzzled look and why are Iga anb ken here ? Because i what you on missons as often a possible tell the village gets back its strength now that we are half what we us to be we need every ninja on missons after all we have a reputation to up hold after all so when one or two of you are on missons outside the village the other is here to watch naruto are we clear yes sir all three said Iga a man in black rods and mask and hood looked at littel naruto and asked so is he going to go by Namikaze? no responded the hokage in order to protect naruto we will us his mothers name Uzumaki and so will you. Iga looked at his nafew and thought Naruto Uzumaki it actually has a ring to it . so when can we tell him about all this asked the youngest brother kenshi the boy with short spiky hair and t-shirt with a leaf on it and headband for a belt . not for a long time if hes anything like his mother then he will be loud and if your brother's enemys find out this info they will try to kill him thats why all that happened tonight must be keepet secret. And with that Yoko,Iga, and kenshi took naruto to there temp home

 **please review and tell which brother whos jutsu you want to see first will it be yoko the jutsu maker iga the reaper of the leaf or the plasma release kenshi**


	2. Chapter 2

**_hi everyone_** **hope you like this chapter**

 **I do not oen naruto**

chapter 1 duel of the masked ninjas

At the temperary apartment.. Soooooo what do we do now? asked Kenshi the adopted brother of the secret namekaze clan we stay here tell the bathhouse im fixing up is done said the oldest brother yoko then we can take care of naruto and train him to protect him self and see were it gos from there now i got to go get food ill be back and with that yoko went out. Kenshi looked at naruto and said. Wow this kid looks a lot like minato right. Iga? Then iga with his visabal eyes looked for a moment than replied you know your right hot head as it was kens nick name thsn little naruto started to cry at that moment Kenshi begin to panic as he was young and in experience to take care of a infent and yoko was gone o man oman why is he crying iga stood there just laughing hos butt off at the site then went to the door kenshi look at hos older brother and asked where the hell you going iga looked back and said im going for a walk so you can lern how you take care of kids cus the why your going about dateing all the girls like you have bin no dout you'll have a kid one day and with that he walked away waving as he say good luck

Kenshi had faced many challanges in life but none involved a baby so he first cursed the reapers name then tryed to find out what was wrong with naruto he feed him sang which made it worse and check his diper which was the worse than anything he had he's tryed then a nock was at the door. .

Out side the window in the tree was iga recording the whole thing laughing his ass off then he saw a man jump on the roof of the apartment building hmmmm what that guy up to he thought so he jumped on the roofto see who it was abd what he was doing

So the shinigami has come for me said rhe man as he terned to look at iga he whore a black robe and orange mask with one eye hole . who are you and why are you here iga asked in a threatening voice im no one of your consern and im here to get something i left here answered the man lga then said and what would that be ? Its something that almost destroyed this village and i need to finish the job so your after naruto so you can unleash the kyubi well then im going to have to kill you then iga flashed some hand seals said the words **ninja art hands of death** then his his hands started to glow red tell me are you the one that let the kyubi out of the seal ?and if i am asked the masked man. Your fate is the same ethier why iga said in response and in response he answered yes it was answered the man iga looked in his mask to see a sharingon well then im going to avenge my brother and his wife for what you did not only to them but to there son if one could see igas face under his own mask which only covers the lower half of his face it would be of pure anger

Back a the apartment kenshi answered the door the woman at the door wore a black kimoto with mesh shirt under it she also had brown hair kenshi was happy to see her for he knew who it was hay shizune what brings you here yoko told me the you and iga were her with your new nephew and knowing iga he's off letting you face the issus your self and probably recording you like he did in the academy days. Ken then had a memory such a time then deadpaned ya he would do that. Anyways thats why im here to help you because i work in rhe hospital with tsunade sensei some times take care of new borns so i got experience in this kind of thing kenshi look at his team mate and smiled thank kanmi your here that ass hole iga. Just left me here to fend for my self and naruto and with tehe help of shizune naruto stop crying and was sound a sleep then after words kenshi pastout on the couch

Meanwhile on the roof iga got in his gental fist stances and starts his attack on the Orange masked intruder now feel my hands of death iga yelled and then when he mad his attack his hands went right through him what the...he thought before he was hit from the side he mange to git back up and try to kick the same thing happen niece jutsu you got there not many can avoid my hands what is it genjutsu asked iga then he throws kunie and shericken wich went through him as well

Its point less to continue now lets finsh this said the masked man as he went throug hand signs **fire style fire ball jutsu** and a blazing fire ball was flying tour's iga

Then iga bodyflicker out of the way then in mid air made hand signs for his next move **ninja art poison gas** then blow out a cloud of gas that covered the roof of the apartment building npw to finish this **ninja art dragon of death jutsu** then igas hands got ingolfed in blood red chakra that formed in to two dragon heads then he launches then at his target no one has ever lasted agents this combo. Iga said will still in the air then heard a dark voice from beind him say well good thing it never hit me then but how asked iga more to him self then out of the sleeve of his rode came a long sword the blade was black and the hilt was in the form if a scorpions tail now you face the sting of sasori no ken yelled iga as he try to swip at his enemy then the masked man vanish in thin air then appier on another building i have my own tricks up my sleeve said the man with no emotion and this time i can't miss as prepared another fireball 3 blue fickers came in site and hid the masked man in the masked parts of his faces and what appears is 5 coins stock to the mask iga looks behind and sees yoko standing there with his hands ready to throw real shericken and kunie with explosive tags on them

Well it looks like i have to leave but know this i will be back and with that he vanish once agen. Who was that yoko asked i don't know but i don't like him iga said well its a good thing i got here when i did then ya did you see his eye iga asked yoko lood at his yonger brother and said ya he had a sharingon thinks hes relly an uchia asked yoko as he walk tord iga well ether that or he stoled he sharingon lets check on ken said iga

Later that day yoko went to the hokages office to tell him what had happened so you think this man is the one responsible for the kyuubis attack on the village asked lord 3ed yoko yes and told him that he will come for naruto agein and that new security measures must be made for the safety of naruto


	3. Chapter 3

**hay please review this and tell me what you think**

chapter 2 a story from many year's ago pt1

It's bin many years sense the fox attack but the people of the village had started to see naruto as the vary thing that had killed so many people including lord 4th and in time started to treat him as a monster. Thanks to the 3ed hokages law on not talking about the indecent it often makes the uzumakie wandering why every one hated him and not want him in the village the parents of the village kept there children away from him so naruto had littel freinds as hard as yoko trys he can't seem to find freinds for him even with his new hot springs and inn he can't get kids to come over due to parents telling kids not to play with his nephew and if the fox wasn't the only reason for such things the pranking he started doing also makes him a bad influence and that was the falt of the youngest brother ken who taught him such nonsense but soon he was going to go to the ninja academy to train to be a shinobi so maybe hill stop but it is kenshi so properly not

The house the uzumoki family lived in was a world-renowned hotel and spa where some of the visitors to the village would stay yoko wanted it for that reason and to house the potential clients of the village yoko did a lot of the cooking and was famous for it but when he gos on missions naruto get to go to his favourite restaurant ichirakus for some amazing ramen noodles the shop owner teuchi and his daughter ayame love it when he comes in to eat there cus he eats alote with his uncles an thay pay alote

One day on the way home from ichirakus naruto anb his uncle iga were walking bye the park where he saw a littal girl getting bullied bye a group of boys and naruto who hated getting bullid ran up to the group and started to yell at the the boys

Hay stop picking on that girl she did nothing to you the boys look at the blond hero and laughed ya and are you going to no about it asked the bigger boy naturopathic then began to make hand signs and said I'm training to be a ninja and I'm not let you pick on an instinct girl and with that said he performed his Justu. clone Justu! Exclaimed the young ninja in training but when the clone was finished it looked so pathetic that the boys weren't even intimidated by the what as suppose to look like two narutos so that began to beat on him and forgot about the girl

After a few minutes iga came and what the bully's saw was a dark clocked man with his hood up and wearing a facemask covered the lower half of his face so only his eyes where visible he knelt down and said stop hurting that poor stupid boys and leave the girl alone naturto heard the insult and yelled hay! The biggest boy looked at the black ghost like man and said what you going to do if I don't. Iga looked at the boys then said then I'll just eat you the boys looked at the reaper with shock then he removed his hood and mask and what the boys saw was we'll horrifying so much so that that ran screaming monster but what the great of them saw was a handsome with spiky blond hair and beard this was the first time naturopathic saw his uncle iga without his face covers

After the boys ran off iga put his hood back up he looks at the little girl walks up to her kneels down and ask what's your name kid? The little girl looked at iga and responded h-hyuga h-hinata sir. Iga looked at the now named hinata are you the daughter of hyuga hiashi he asked hinata then nodded for yes well then said why are out by your self letting those weak pricks pick on you

Hinata looking scared said I'm Not really a fighter sir Iga then sensed a new presses in the area it was another hyuga the man came looking for the young heiress to then see the grim reaper of the leaf and the boys who no one likes with the heiress of the hyuga clan hinata! Exclaimed the side branch member of the hyuga oh Lord Iga what a surprise said the hyuga as he went to get the heiress Iga then stopped the man before he left the take hinata home

Before you go tell hiashi sama to come the spring leaf for some dinner with me my brother's and my nephew if you said Iga uh yes sir Iga sama responded the branch member

* * *

 **ya This is longer then I thought it would be so next time I promise to tell you about Kenshi's plasma release so stay tooned master class Dragon out**


End file.
